1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, and storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology exists in which a foreground object such as a person is combined with an arbitrary background, and a composite image acquired as a result thereof is printed.
For example, as a technology of combining a photograph of a person or the like with another background and printing the result thereof, there is disclosed a technology of projecting another background image directly on a screen behind the person (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-77958). Also, the aforementioned publication discloses a technology of projecting a blue background to be used for chroma key composition, and a technology of combining the blue background and the chroma key composition processing, which is popularly used in movie production.
Recently, there is a demand for combining a foreground object cut out from an arbitrary image with an arbitrary background by image processing only, without using a screen, projection apparatus, or the like. However, the technology disclosed by the aforementioned publication fails to meet such a demand.